dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightshadow
* : This ability only concerns energy based attacks. * : His body disrupts magic closes near him. | Abilities = * : Although he has no superhuman powers, Nightshadow's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. * : Nightshadow has the ability to instill fear in others. * : Nightshadow is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. He was tortured by terrorists himself and learned from them before his escape. * : Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Nightshadow represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed.Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Nightshadow began his physical and mental conditioning after he escaped years of imprisonment and then intense physical training and weightlifting. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 23. :* Peak Human Strength: Nightshadow regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. :* Peak Human Reflexes: Nightshadow's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught arrows in mid flight when enemies tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. :* Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. :* Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. :* Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. * : He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * :* * : He learn to be very quiet in after the Terrorist held him for years. * : He is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow and Batman in terms of accuracy. * :* : Nightshadow has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. :* : He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. :* : He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. :* : He is known for having great leadership. :* : :* : His real face is unknown. :* :* : He was the creator of many inventions and crime-fighting technologies. * * * * | Strength = * : Nightshadow engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 1000 lbs. | Weaknesses = * : Night terror | Equipment = Nightshadow uses: * Chameleon Mask: Device that mask his true face. *Grapple Gun *Electrified Grapple Line *Fear Gas *Timed Mines *Charged Grenade *Sub-Zero Foam *Sticky Bomb *Dart Gun *Neural Charge *Smoke Pellet *Choking Gas *Charged Gloves *Bomb *Communicator *Virtual Map *HUD *Rocket Propellors | Transportation = *Type 4 Military Mobile 'Bunker Buster' | Weapons = | Notes = * Nightshadow claims to have lost all memory of his past before his cell. * Nightshadow real face is unknown. * It is unknown how Nightshadow became immune to magic attacks. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | DC = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Good Characters Category:Gadgetry Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Demolitions Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Markovians Category:Unknown Category:Identity Unknown